Vengence
by Jemstones
Summary: Alex falls in love with someone she doesn't suspect...a Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance**

 **JEM**

Chapter 1: Darkness

It was dark. All she could feel was the hard cold floor against her back and the dull ache in her head.

Cold, she was so cold.

Was she dead?

"Ok Alex don't panic", she thought. She wiggled her fingers and toes; all still working. Nothing seemed to be broken.

Slowly she started to sit up. She was so stiff. Her mouth felt like she has swallowed sand. Her head was spinning by the time she was sitting upright.

Letting her eyes adjust she tried to peer through the darkness, to see something, anything familiar.

The last thing she could remember was falling. She figured that's why she had the aching bump on her head. Nothing a few Advil wouldn't clear up.

She was always being clumsy and catching colds so Alex had a fully stocked medicine cabinet and first aid kit. If only she had them both now, that… and a damn flashlight.

She tried to feel around. She brushed against something with her fingertips; it was so cold it almost hurt.

Ok, she was definitely not on her bedroom floor; where she ended up most of the time after she was having one of her famous Johnny Depp dreams.

"If you wanted to know if I was still here, you need only ask."

She was so startled by the seductive boom of his voice that she couldn't move. Alex was stuck to the ground; to the cold that was now blanketing her body.

She shivered.

"You are cold. I will set a fire."

"I, um…"

She tried to stutter some means of how she got here and where the hell "here" was. What was she doing in the floor next to a guy!?

She didn't even know who he was. Not that that stopped her from waking up to strange men before.

Alex wrapped her arms around her body as she heard him shuffling beside her. He had moved in front of her; so close she could reach out and touch him but she restrained herself.

A match struck. A small dim glow emerged in front of her.

She could see the outline of a man hunching over what looked like a fireplace. She heard him fumbling with wood sticks and then another match struck. She noticed flames starting to lick around his feet.

Later she would remember that if it were her who was that close to the flames she would have burned herself.

Alex looked around. It looked like she was in a concrete basement. The fire place was in front of her, off to the side there was a small mattress with blankets on the ground. That must be the bed she thought. Other than the bed there was one side table and a book case full of books, but that was it. No fridge, stove or kitchen table with chairs. No windows either. Why did this room not have any windows?

She should say something. Anything, to break the awkward silence, but she only stared at this man who so gracefully moved in front of her.

As the flames burned brighter and higher she could make out more of what was around her. He was turned away from her; kneeling in front of the now quickly growing fire. His shoulders were well defined and the muscles on his back bunched as he tended the flames.

She noticed a small tattoo on his right shoulder but could only make out that it was round in shape. Alex vaguely though that she has seen the same tattoo before, but the thought was quickly chased away as her eyes moved lower. Thank god he was wearing pants, not that they took away from his shapely rear end.

Who was this guy? Why was he sleeping next to her? Why would he want anything to do with her? He looked too perfect to ever be interested in her.

No way. Not Alex Turner; a plain girl, with plain clothes, and plain brown hair, from a small town in the middle of the damn cold rocky mountains. Where there were about two hundred people in a miserable little town they call Kings Valley.

Alex never got why the town was named that. It didn't look royal at all; it looked more dead than alive, especially in the winter. The only thing that was great about the town was its people. Everyone knew everyone and in the summer there would always be celebrations at the town pub, even if there wasn't anything to celebrate.

Alex knew every nook and cranny of the town. She knew perfect places to sit and read and let the cool mountain air tangle her hair.

It had been home to her for all of her twenty four years. Even after her mother died a year ago and Alex moved out of that house to get away from the memories; only to end up living beside a cemetery. How ironic, but the rent was cheap and she had her peace and quiet.

Alex's mind started to wander when he started to turn towards her.

His eyes pierced hers; she couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was magnificent. His face was like white marble, but his eyes, like the ocean after a storm. Though Alex had only seen the ocean once, those eyes took her back to that one day when she was a child and felt the warm water against her skin.

She heard him speaking but was lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" she croaked.

God her mouth was dry.

"Have you warmed yourself?" he repeated.

"Y…yes" she answered.

She absently felt her skin begin to warm and the color return back to her arms and legs.

"Good" he said with a grin.

What if this guy kidnapped her? What if he was going to kill her? Alex was way too young for that.

Alright here is your opening Alex, she thought, try and be smooth.

"Um, who are you?" she asked in hushed tone.

Alex mentally scolded herself, she had never been good at being smooth.

"My name is Victor. I found you beside the barn after you had fallen and hit your head. I brought you to my home."

Dumbfounded she asked…

"I was outside?"

He nodded.

What the hell was she doing outside at night? Wasn't there a blizzard last night?

"I remember the power going out... I must have slipped on my way to start the generator."

Alex blushed then looked away when she caught Victor staring at her. Man he was cute. No, cute wasn't the right word. He was so devastatingly handsome. If Alex could, she would have swooned at the sight of him.

She mentally shook herself.

Come on Alex. Stop fantasizing about someone you don't even know. Plus this guy saved your life and you haven't even thanked him. Her mother had defiantly taught her better than that.

"Thanks for saving me" she gushed. Alex thought for a moment and asked, "what were you doing out in a blizzard anyways?

His just stared at her with those eyes.

"I would have frozen to death out there if you hadn't found me"

His face instantly took on a serious look.

"I would never let any harm come to you.". Alex could feel the vow in his voice as she stared into his intense eyes.

Without thinking she reached for his hand that was sitting on his lap. It was so cold to the touch. Such a sensation to feel on her now nice and warm hands. It was like two completely different worlds that were colliding.

This was not like Alex to be so forward. A warning was going off in her head but at that moment, Alex chose to ignore it and go with her gut. She leaned forward toward his perfectly shaped lips.

In a lightning fast motion he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so close she was inches away from his face. Victor's eyes were full of lust and confusion.

"I want very much to kiss you right now Alex, but I must tell you sometime first. Please try not be frightened" he said.

Crap.

He's serial killer and she was just about to kiss him! Alex held her breath and tried to calm her thoughts.

"I am a Vampire."

Double Crap.

That's when the room went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sunflowers

Alex was running though a field of sunflowers, her favorite flower. They were so tall they were almost above her head. Of course she would dream of sunflowers; Johnny Depp would somehow always materialize when she dreamed of them.

Ok so she will just frolic for a bit and wait for Johnny. Alex waded through the flowers, enjoying the sweet smell that invigorated her senses. The feel of the soft peddles brushing against her warm sensitive skin.

Alex looked down her body; she was wearing a shear silk night dress that was cut off at her knees. It was black with lace trim around the neck and hem line. It was one of her favorite things to wear, but she had remembered putting it away in a box long ago after her and Donny, her ex boyfriend, ended their relationship.

"He never got me" she said out loud while looking at the shining fabric.

Donny was older than Alex. They met when she was in her last year of high school. He was charming and sweet. Alex was so sure that she loved him, but she was in love with the thought of them being together. She found out later that they wanted different things.

He would always talk about getting married and having a family, but Alex wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment. So she strung Donny along, saying that yes, it would be nice to get married, have kids with the golden retriever and the white picket fence. Fortunately she only ended up with just the dog.

Alex realized she would never be happy with Donny; she had to break away on her own and be happy with herself before she would be happy with someone else. They split on mutual terms after having countless fights; that he always seemed to win. Donny was good at making Alex feel bad.

He wasn't a bad person at heart, he even came to her mother's funeral, but Alex never saw him again after that.

After she had moved into her new house with her dog, Alex heard that Donny moved to the city and had married a woman with a four year-old and one on the way.

I guess he got what he wanted, she thought, a family of his own. She was happy for him; at least he found a little happiness outside of this small town.

Alex, however, was left with a feeling of emptiness.

Her mind went back to the current mission, letting Mr. Depp find her. He was sure taking his time. How long has she been absently frolicking? Where was Johnny in his fireman outfit Alex loved so much?

She was ready for him to grab her by the wrist and force her to the ground. That devilishly handsome face of his made Alex weak in the knees, but where was he?

"Alex…"

That voice. Alex had heard that voice before; the voice with the low seductive boom.

"Who's there?"

"Victor, my love."

Victor? She had heard that name before too, but she couldn't put the name to the face and why was he calling her "his love".

"Where are you?" she looked around wildly trying to see through the tall flowers.

"Alex, I need you."

He needed me? Ok so I guess it wasn't going to be Johnny this time then, but this Victor character.

Later she would try find out what movie she has seen him in.

"Will you not come to me Alex?"

He almost sounded like he was desperate.

"I can't find you", she shouted.

Alex tried to scramble through the flowers. She had to find him, needed to find him. Why was she feeling this way? Alex felt like if she didn't find him she would be lost forever.

"Where are you?" she almost screamed in frustration.

No answer.

She noticed a shadow was cast over her from behind. Alex suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. He was there, behind her. She turned to meet him.

Those eyes, she remembered those eyes.

All the memories of that night came rushing back by looking into those endless ocean eyes; the darkness, the fire, the basement, the vampire.

Victor was standing in front of her.

She tried to run, tried to scream, anything, but her body was frozen.

Alex had never before seen a Vampire and she didn't want to, but there was one right there in front of her, the same one that she most recently met; the same one that saved her life.

Quickly, what did she know about vampires? Alex went through what she could remember from her classes in high school.

Vampires were dangerous, everyone knew that.

No one knew where they came from. There were no records of where they came from but they were always thought of as demon's and hated by the world. Over the years they adapted to society and are now top share holders in most major companies. Talk about making their way through history.

Vampires mostly kept to themselves, living in expensive mansions fenced off from the rest of the world or secluded islands that humans would never try to go near. Riding around in fancy sports cars, wearing designer clothes and adorned in jewels; vampires always seems to have money, and lots of it.

They would thirst for blood only once a month, but only feed on deer or other small animals; where as in the olden days they weren't quite as "vegetarian".

Vampires were very fast and had unlimited amounts of energy. If they got hurt, they would heal.

They would mostly come out at night but the sun didn't bother them. They wouldn't burn up or die.

Vampires didn't sleep in coffins or upside down like most of the clichés out there. They acted like normal people, just immortal.

You could always recognize a Vampire, not just by their pale skin, but by the tattoo that was placed on their right arm; a black circle with a perfect five point star in the middle. Didn't she notice Victor having a round mark on his right arm last night?

Victor spoke with that seductive boom in his voice that tore Alex away from her inner encyclopedia, Vampire edition.

"My Alex… my love."

He leaned in; Alex's body was not her own she realized, the dream had taken her over, as she too leaned into him. Her arms went up easily around his neck. He wasn't frigid like that past night; his skin was cool against hers.

Victor bent his head slightly towards her but didn't come any closer. He was giving her time to adjust to his closeness. Almost like Victor was letting her trust him.

No way, she thought, she would never kiss him, but her body leaned closer. What was she thinking? He was a Vampire!

Alex pulled him down towards her.

"Victor…" she breathed.

She pressed her lips against his, even though all of what was inside her said not to.

As soon and her lips touched his, the whole world was forgotten. It was just them; in the middle of a sunflower field, in each others arms, nothing else mattered.

Victor was cold and sweet. She never wanted to let him go.

"I would kill for you Alex", he murmured against her lips.

Stock brought her instantly awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just A Dream

It was no surprise to Victor that he dreamed of her. He had been dreaming of her for a long time; ever since he stumbled upon the little town seven years ago.

Seven years. Had it been that long since he saw her for the first time?

Alex had been hardly the woman that she was now; a little plump girl that Victor didn't find very interesting until he started dreaming of her.

In his dreams she was older, the exact age she was now, and always in that silk night dress.

Always sun flowers, it was always them.

Sometimes they would talk, walk side by side brushing shoulders or even lie in a clearing and he would watch her sleep, but last night was the first time she kissed him.

He remembered the first time she appeared in his dreams. It was the same night he saw her walking down the deserted main street of the little town. Victor watched her from the shadowed alley across from the community hall.

He could see the sadness in her eyes and the well of unshed tears.

Alex was kicking a rock down the street, "No one remembered my birthday!" she whispered to the air round her.

It's seemed to echo through Victor's very soul. Alex sounded so small and hurt.

Why should he care? He thought. She is just a mere human.

Victor was just about to walk away when an older woman came out of the community hall doors and locked eyes on Alex.

She was tall and slender with short black hair that had some thinning patches. Her skin was milky white and her cheeks were slightly hollow. Victor remembered how she had deteriorated over the years, how her hair was completely gone and when her skin almost stuck to her bones. More importantly all the tears Alex secretly shed away from her eyes.

"Momma, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go in for another treatment?"

Alex's mother just smiled and said "We have a young ladies birthday to celebrate; Seventeen is a big one and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She reached out a hugged Alex briefly, then, gently pulled her in front of the community center doors. She knocked and they instantly swung open to reveal everyone in town standing in front a giant cake with Alex's name on it.

Victor could hear the well wishes and happy birthday's as he sunk into the darkness and headed back to his home. He couldn't help but feel glad that Alex didn't feel so alone, as he did.

Over the years he dreamt of her, watched her but never introduced himself to her. He knew Alex was special and didn't want to scare her away. He wanted to protect her.

People were taught to fear Vampires. He would keep his distance until the day he would be able to meet her face to face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night at the Movies

Alex stopped in front of the old theater and looked up at the sign,"Frankenstein".

"Yup, I think we are going to get a great turn out with this one" she said to the air around her.

Alex had been left the old movie theater when her mom died, which was left to her after Alex's grandfather died. The theater was one of the focal points of the town back in the day when Alex's grandpa was little and he always dreamt of restoring it. He had spent every dollar he had to buy the place, but the he had gone to war and the theater just sat there and wasted away.

Alex however would not let it go to waste now that it was hers. To keep herself from going mad with grief she took some of the money her mom left her and fixed the place up a bit. "Give it a face lift" Alex would say.

She made the theater shine from head to toe, but nothing could replace the hole in her heart. It wasn't for a while that Alex started to heal.

Night after night she would replace flooring, hang curtains, polish the metal staircase, and slowly, while the old place started to come alive again, so did Alex.

Opening up the doors that afternoon, the smell of lemon and wood polish hung in the entry way.

"This won't last long after I start making popcorn"

Ok so she was defiantly going crazy with the talking to herself. Alex's hated doing that, but she was trying to fill the silence and not think about that dream she had had three days ago.

"The one where you almost sexed up the Vampire Alex!"

Yup she was going crazy. Too bad there wasn't a shrink in town. Maybe someone could tell her why she had to urge to confront Victor. Alex felt like she needed to see him again. She didn't know why but Alex felt a connection to him the night she dreamt of him. She wasn't too sure if she felt it the first time Alex saw him but it was more apparent now that she hadn't had any contact with since that night at his house. Ok yeah he was a Vampire and blood thirsty but there hasn't been a case of any Vamp taking a human in this town for more than a hundred years.

"Ok Alex, stop thinking about it! If you see him again you're not going to wuss out, your going to confront him, for now just work"

She tried to push it far from her mind and get into the mechanical motions of running the theater. Unfortunately Rebecca, her helper, had gone to Florida for a month so Alex had to run the place every weekend instead of trading off with Becca, but Alex liked the sanctuary of it; the quiet before and after everyone came to see the movie for the night

The rush of people at eight o'clock was maddening and Alex was struggling to keep up with charging admission and handing out popcorn. After the movie started playing, there was some peace and Alex could do some paper work; even though it was mostly all Greek to her.

After the movie had finished and everyone had left for the night Alex was alone and dreading the next part of the night, cleaning; God she hated this part but she did it anyways.

"You might as well just get it over with, there's not that much anyway Alex…" she said to herself.

Tonight though, as to stop her own thoughts from wandering, she would blast some music on the PA system to get her focused so she could get home quick.

While rocking out to "Girls just wanna have fun", she was cleaning the refreshment stand; she made mental notes what to restock on. After fishing up there she got the broom out and entered the seating area to sweep up.

She instantly froze. Someone was sitting at the very front of the theater. A dark shadow of a person stood up and turned toward Alex. Just as she was reaching for the lights the figure started moving towards her with such grace she knew exactly who would be there when she turned on the lights. When he was almost ten feet away from Alex he stopped and waited.

Waited for what?

Ok Alex, this is your chance. Maybe a "fancy meeting you here" would work or she would ignore him and continue cleaning until he said something.

What was he waiting for?

It dawned on Alex that he was waiting for her to make the first move. When curiosity took over her fear she reached for the light switches and flicked each of them on, waiting for the florescence to light the room.

As they did each one of his features struck her anew. The hair, the chin, the lips and the eyes. Those eyes, his eyes.

The music had stopped, which was odd timing but, they stared at each other. To Alex it seemed like she would need forever to go over all of his features but then something hit her. This guy saved her life, she had had an almost sex dream about him and now she was gawking at him; maybe he deserved some normal conversation.

"Hi" Alex squeaked.

"Hello" Victor boomed at her.

Suddenly it was all too much. Alex's body thrummed, she wanted him to be closer, wanted him to touch her like in her dream. Alex's heart was beating out of her ears and she was sure that Victor could hear it. She felt like she was going to faint and didn't want that to happen again.

"I think I need a drink" she said suddenly. Wow that sounded like she was a desperate drunk. Alex needed to get away before she threw herself at him.

Alex pulled her gaze away from Victor and walked into the lobby and around the counter to pull out a bottle of rum. She grabbed the two glasses that sat beside the bottle and poured into the first glass. Alex would share a glass with Becca before they left for the night; it seemed right for Alex to carry on the tradition especially in the current circumstances.

"Do you drink?" Alex asked as she poured the liquid into the second glass

"When the occasion calls for it" his smooth reply and slow smile almost melted Alex's heart.

Ok ok ok, keep calm, play it cool Alex.

"Believe me, the occasion calls for it…."

Ugh ok, not so smooth Alex!

Alex took her glass as Victor took his, he held up his in cheers and Alex downed it in one gulp. The familiar burn afterwards was soothing, when she looked at Victor, his glass was empty and he was staring at Alex intently.

"Another?" Alex asked

Yup she was defiantly coming off as a drunk.

"Please…" Victor smiled and nodded at her.

She poured, they drank.

Alex was feeling relaxed already and let a question slip out.

"So does alcohol affect you like it does humans?"

She instantly regretted it, but he answered before she could apologize.

"I don't get drunk, just slightly lightheaded. It passes through my system too quickly to affect me"

Alex was surprised. He answered the question without hesitation like he knew she knew he was a vamp already.

"Wow…I didn't know anything affected…um…vampires"

Ok that sounded weird.

"Yes, some things do affect us; we are not impervious to everything, even though some like to think we are."

"Wow, honesty. I like that"

Seriously, she sounded slutty. The thought made Alex about burst into giggles. Ok this is absolutely the rum talking.

Alex gestured to Victor's glass and held up the rum bottle.

"More?"

He placed the glass back down and nodded.

She poured, they drank.

"I will always be honest with you Alex"

His sincerity surprised her. He said "always" and that seemed to comfort Alex.

"Well…thank you, I haven't had a lot of honesty in a while"

And she hadn't actually. Everyone in town said Alex's mom would get better, even all those doctors at the hospital in the city. They never told her the truth; that the inevitable would happen.

"You can always count on my honesty"

Alex hadn't noticed but Victor had placed his hand over her that had left her glass and was flat on the counter. She felt the cool of his skin and the smoothness of his palm.

He looking into her yes,"I'm glad you didn't run from me. I've wanted to see you again. "

Alex should have been frightened but being this close to Victor, having confronted him before and almost fainted, she realized now that he wasn't that scared. He was amazing; strong and handsome. He held himself with such grace and he was staring intently at her. If the counter wasn't in between them, Alex would have wanted to taste those lips for real.

Now she had had too much to drink. She was light headed and needed to get home.

"Um I should go. Its late and I should get home"

"May I walk you home?"Victor sound eager to stay with her.

"Sure..."

She could feel the heat pool in her belly and when he looked at Alex like she was the only thing in the world, that heat would drop right between her legs. What she would like to do with that body…

"Okey Dokey let's get out of here. Just give me a sec while I switch off the lights and get my coat"

She had definitely had too much to drink. Alex couldn't believe her dirty mind.

"Ugh you don't even know him" she muttered to herself while she got busy turning off lights.

She grabbed her coat and headed to the front door where he was intently waiting for her.

"It started to snow, make sure you are warm," he sounded all business now.

"I'll be fine" she grinned.

It always liked to snow at random times in Kings Valley.

Alex stepped outside, locked door behind them and they started off towards home.  
By this time, everyone was asleep so the only lights that were on were the street lights, illuminating their way home. Snow had already blanketed the ground so everything looked like a winter wonderland and the only sounds were their boots crunching against the snow.

Alex was just thinking how romantic everything looked when her foot slipped and twisted and she fell back. Before her butt fell ungracefully to the ground, strong arms were instantly there pulling her up effortlessly.

Strong grey eyes were looking at her "Are you ok?"

"Um…I"

"Is anything broken?"

Wow he was definitely a "getting to the point" kind of guy.

"OK…just give me a sec…and could you put me down?"

The look of surprise on his face made Alex giggle. Obviously he didn't know he was holding her a foot off the ground.

He placed her back on her feet, but picked her right back up again when Alex face twisted with pain.

"You're hurt", he didn't ask it as a question but Alex nodded.

"It's my ankle. I think I twisted it."

"You must put some ice on it before it swells."

The look on his face changed to grim determination

"I'm going to carry you home, but I move very fast so just remember to breathe"

Unsure of what was about to happened Alex tried to protest. "Wait a minute, so you're going to do that Vamp thing where you run really fast?"

"Yes" he said simply.

Well that was an honest answer and before she knew it Victor scooped his arm under her legs and pulled her up into his chest. Alex couldn't help but giggle with girlish glee and through her arms around his neck.

Yup, too much to drink, for sure.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

She didn't even begin to said ok when he whisked her off into the night.

...

Alex awoke in her bed with sunlight streaming through her window.

Her little two bedroom bungalow was not much but it was home.

She tried to recall the events of last night.

Alex remembered that Victor had all but took a rocket ship back to her house and helped her to the front door. She protested when he offered to come in and put ice on her ankle.

Maybe it was because Alex was a little drunk but she had let him in.

Not only did he put ice on her ankle and help her into bed, Alex had realized that he even left a tray of breakfast food on her nightstand next her bed.

It smelt so good; Alex started watering at the mouth. Steaming pancakes, eggs and bacon with a cup of tea lay beside her ready to be devoured.

"It's still warm" she whispered to herself. "He must have just put it here."

Just as she completed her thought, she heard her washing machine chime informing that the load was done.

Panic raced through her mind. He must still be in her house.

She heard the dryer door open and the sound of wet clothes being thrown in.

"O God! He's doing my laundry!"


End file.
